


If You Want a Life of Adventure (Art)

by zappedbysnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Noir, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Noir, CapnShellhead, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, littleblackbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: When Marvels: A Magazine of Men's Adventure published an ad for a contest offering the chance to go on a quest with famed adventurer Tony Stark, Steve never expected to win. Needless to say, the scrawny, mouthy blond reporting for duty was unlike anything Tony expected.





	If You Want a Life of Adventure (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pleasure of drawing for [CapnShellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead)'s awesome Ironman Noir story [If You Want a Life of Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625498?view_full_work=true)! I love it so much! I would've drawn more if I had more time and didn't have other deadlines. lol
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful story and I hope me and my fellow artist [littleblackbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow) have done it justice. :D


End file.
